Failed and Unfinished
by Akemipie
Summary: Some of my bad (and in most cases VERY bad) failed and unfinished projects All unedited, unrevised, and unworthy Rated T for eventually I will post some bad idea that is more suited to a slightly older audience
1. Ditzy's Cutie Mark

Okay explanations first!

This is going to be a series of all of my rejected/unfinished works. Most of these were scrapped because I couldn't extend them out longer like I wanted to, they were just to cheesy, I couldn't get inspired, or they were just plain bad. I will have a brief explanation after each one telling about it, and you will get to see all of my failures that I'm usually too embarrassed to show the world.

Enjoy!

Oh one last thing!

These will be pulled directly from my folder and put on here with no fixing of the things that are so bad so you get to see why I scrapped them. (Although I will be fixing spelling errors before posting them, but that's it I SWEAR.)

* * *

Ditzy was nearing the ground. She had never been allowed out on her own before, not with her eyes the way they were. Ponies thought she would get lost or hurt herself. They never trusted her! To them, even to her parents, she was just a special pony who had to be protected.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, releasing the anger. It didn't matter now. She was away, if only for a little while, and she was going to enjoy every single minute of it.

Now close to the ground then she had ever been before, she soared over treetops, tilting so that her wing tips brushed those of the fresh summer leaves. It felt amazing! She had never before been able to fly as she pleased at whatever speed she dreamed of. The world around her seemed so different then the city above that she knew so well. It seemed so full of life. She caught a glimpse of animals all about her. Some busy and some just standing about watching as she zoomed overhead. She even passed by a few birds, content with an easy fly on a perfect summer day. She would have loved to fly with them, but she flew about leisurly all the time!

She dipped down to fly among the trees, to be among everything. She weaved back and forth, thrilling in her daring flight. The trees grew tall with many limbs, some weaving among each other and connecting the trees together like a sheild.

Looking ahead, she saw something sparkle in the distance. Excited,she flew faster, and burst through the treeline. Water scattered around her, and her bright mane and tail blew back, some of it shipping about her face as she arched her back. She felt an exhileration she had never felt before. She looked up and time seemed to stand frozen. She seemed safe surrounded by water as she was. The way that the sun looked through the smallest of droplets made her heart soar even higher. It was beautiful, and she could feel the droplets raining down on her wings and back, cooling her off as it spotted her coat turning it a darker grey like the clouds before a rain.

Time spead up again, and she flew on, relishing her freedom. Finally, exhausted and dry once more, she made her way back to her home in the clouds hoping that nopony had noticed her absence. She had flown far and was now heavy to her wings with exhaustion, but she regretted none of it. She would happily accept any punishment that came. Alighting outside, she let her wings spread out as she stretched tall on her front hooves,feeling the late afternoon sun on her as she stretched. Looking back at them, proud of her speed and agility, she gasped. Her cutie mark! It was there! She had gotten it!

Her mind went around in circles and she couldn't seem to think of anything at all. She just stared, her mouth hanging open in a wide grin at the water droplets now on her flank. The same water droplets from her flight through the waterfall, reflecting within them her freedom in the afternoon sun.

* * *

I don't really remember the original idea for this one. It did have a concept at one point that was going to be made into a longer, multiple-chapter thing (at least I think so) but...yeah I have no idea.

This is basically a little brainstorming piece I was doing to get the feel for what it would eventually become...Whatever that was going to be...

Hope you enjoyed getting a look into my brain, and this is something I am going to try to update every week or so since I get a lot of rejected ideas. But don't worry. I won't be posting (at least very many) ones that I scrapped because they're boring. I do want to entertain you with this.


	2. Two Pinkies

This one's a long one!

Explanation at end!

* * *

"You guys want to get together to study for that Spanish test?" Rainbow Dash asked as the girls exited the school.

"Sure." Flutteshy smiled, knowing that Rainbow was struggling in Spanish.

"Yeah, that sounds great." Applejack said. "I'll just have to call home and let Big Mac I'll be late for chores today."

"Great. We can go to my house." Rainbow volunteered. "Rarity, you can come, and we can work on some other subjects too."

"Why not. I don't have anything else planned for today." Rarity said. She didn't have Spanish, of which she was glad. She had decided to take french at the beginning of the year, while all of her friends had elected for the easier option. "We will have to tell Pinkie Pie as well."

"Where is Pinkie anyway?" Rainbow asked.

"Didn't she say she had some organizing to do?" Fluttershy asked.

"I don't know what it could be for. The Spring Fling isn't for months." Rarity said.

The others just shrugged. It was the weekend, so they weren't too worried about anything at the moment.

"Did you get your packet for science done?" Rainbow asked Applejack.

"Not yet, but I'm almost there. Let me guess, you haven't started?" Applejack raised an eyebrow.

Rainbow smiled sheepishly. "I've been busy! Practices are doubling with the big volleyball game coming up!"

"Uh huh."

"So Fluttershy, have you heard about the new spa treatment they're offering?" Rarity started, ignoring Rainbow's protests.

"I have, but it seems a bit much for me." Fluttershy shivered.

"Acupuncture does seem a bit dangerous." Rarity agreed. "I like that our little spa is expanding, but I wish they would offer something a bit more tasteful."

"I still prefer the massages."

Rarity sighed. "I can't wait for our next spa day!" She let out the start of a squeal. "After those shoes I bought last weekend I'm a little short for the spa, but my next paycheck is today. Besides, those shoes were just too fabulous to resi-. Oof." She slammed into Rainbow's back when her friend had stopped unexpectently in front of her. "Rainbow Dash! What are you doing?"

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Applejack asked.

Rainbow had cut off in the middle of what she had been saying, and now her face seemed to be going white. Her friends followed her frozen gaze, and all caught their breaths.

"P-P." Fluttershy stuttered.

"Pinkie!" Rarity cried.

Pinkie Pie was lying at the base of the statue in front of the school unconscious. Her hair was flattened, and there was a man the others didn't know kneeling at her side. The four friends rushed over and the man looked up at them and smiled, cynically.

He looked much older then them, but with an almost ageless factor which could have made him any range of ages. He had black hair with white streaks, and yellow eyes. He had a long, twirled, white gotee, and wore a rough brown coat over a striped vintage suit.

As they neared him, he stood up, and dropped something that he had been examining back onto Pinkie.

"Who are you? And what's wrong with Pinkie?!" Rainbow Dash demanded, finally able to shake off her shock.

The man smiled wider. "The name's Discord. As for what's wrong with your little pink _friend_ here," He exaggerated his voice on the word friend. "I just found her like this. Now, if you'll excuse me." The girls watched as he made his way away from the school and out of sight, unsure of what to do. Then they ran over and knelt down next to Pinkie.

"Pinkie? Pinkie?" Rainbow Dash called, trying to revive her as Applejack tested her pulse.

"We should get her to a doctor." Applejack said, satisfied. "She's got a bump on her head and that arm doesn't look pretty."

They called Pinkie's guardian's, the Cakes, and got her transferred to the hospital. After a doctor checked her out, he called them all in.

"She doesn't have a concussion, but the bump on her head is still nasty. She might have a bit of a headache when she wakes up. Her right arm is broken in two places, but should be fine after a few months. Other than that it's just some cuts and bruises. Do you know how she got like this? It looks to me like she got into a bad fight." All the girls stayed quiet and shook their heads. The doctor sighed. "Well for the most part she seems fine, and once she wakes up we'll check again for a concussion and then she can go home." He finished up his report and left.

"Are you girls sure you don't know what happened?" Mrs. Cake asked.

"We found her like this." Rarity answered, her arm around Fluttershy who was sniffling.

"Alright." Mrs. Cake seemed unsure. "Well, I need to be getting back to the bakery." She gave a worried glance at Pinkie. "Can I trust you girls here?"

"Of course ma'am." Applejack answered, and Mrs Cake smiled. After saying her goodbye's she left.

"I wonder what did happen to her." Fluttershy said slowly, her bottom lip trembling.

"More like who did this to her." Rainbow clenched her fist. "You heard the doctor! Looks like she got in a fight! And when I find out who did this, they're going to pay!" She stopped the pacing she had been doing through everything.

"Now calm down." Applejack said.

"Yes. More violence won't solve anything." Rarity tried to reason with her.

Rainbow's fist tightened, then her whole body relaxed. "I know you're right, but I-. Ugh!" She slammed her fist into the table at the end of the bed. Rainbow stared at it a moment before her eyes traveled up the sheets to Pinkie's face. Her friend seemed so pale. Dash's throat tightened making it hard to swallow. She only managed to choke back the tears for a moment before her head fell and tears splashed out, spotting the table.

"Oh, Dash." Applejack said, getting closer to her friend, her own eyes watering. The four friends gathered in a hug, and just stood there for the longest time.

Eventually they parted and took turns going outside to call their parents and let them know what had happened. Finally, they ended up sitting silently in the chairs in the hospital room as the sky outside darkened.

"Is she ever going to wake up?" Fluttershy asked quietly.

The others stirred as if with the silence, a spell had been broken. "Of course." Rarity answered just as quietly, then flipped open her phone. "It's almost ten. We should really be going home."

No one moved at first. "I suppose you're right." Applejack finally said.

They finally started moving, and made their way into the hall. Rainbow was the last to leave, and she closed the door slowly, glancing at Pinkie through the crack.

The halls were all painfully white, and almost empty now. Visiting hours were just about over, and the night nurses were about to come on duty. It was so quiet.

"Don't worry ya'll. I bet we'll come to see Pinkie tomorrow, and she'll be awake and jumping about like normal." Applejack encouraged. "Why, I bet she'll be begging us to get her checked out faster because she's so bored."

The next day was just as sunny as the day before. The girls woke early and met up outside the hospital, none of them wanting to go in until they were all there. Applejack was the last to arrive. She had been working for a few hours already, trying to make up a bit of her chores from the day before.

"Ready?" She asked. She led the way in and to the right hallway. The short walk seemed endless, and when they finally got there, too quiet.

Opening the door they saw why. The room looked exactly as it had yesterday, save for a nurse in a brightly colored uniform. She smiled at them just as the door pushed open again behind them.

"Oh, hello girls." The same doctor from before entered the room. He crossed to the bed. "I really don't understand it. She should have woken up hours ago. There's nothing wrong with her." He turned to them. "I'm sorry, but we're planning on running some tests."

And that's how the next few hours went. The four girls sat in the lobby while the tests were run. People came and went, and afternoon crept closer.

Around one, the doors slid open, and in stepped Sunset Shimmer. "Guys!" She called, spotting them. "What happened? I got a call from the Cakes saying you were here."

They all stood up. "Well." Rarity started.

"Um." Fluttershy.

"Pinkie." Rarity.

Sunset looked at them confused and the doors opened again. "What about me?" A familiar voice called.

Pinkie Pie, perfectly healthy with no sling on her arm and no bandages, stepped inside, her puffy hair blowing in the slight breeze. The girls' jaws dropped.

"Wow. You look as if you've seen a ghost." Sunset commented.

"Pinkie..." Fluttershy sniffled.

Pinkie raised an eyebrow at her. "Wha-?" Rainbow lunged forward and wrapped the pink girl in a tight hug, her head on her shoulder. "Dashie?" Now she was becoming panicked. She looked to the others. "What happened?"

Everything was explained to her and Sunset, and throughout these two had their eyes wide. Eventually, a nurse came to tell them that the tests were done. They made their way back again, Pinkie biting her lip nervously and with excitement.

Entering the room, Pinkie froze staring at her sleeping form across the room. She crossed slowly, and felt the tight atmosphere and tension. She tossed about her mind for some joke to cheer up the others, but she couldn't focus on anything but this other her. She looked pretty bad, and she now knew why her friends had been so upset.

"I'm glad you're okay." Applejack said breaking the silence.

Pinkie just nodded. A sudden flash caught her eye. A thick golden necklace lay on the bedside table. "What's that?" She asked going to it.

"Don't know. She was wearing it when we um, found her." Rarity said.

Pinkie took a closer look. The gold band had swirled designs carved into it, and in its center the gold waved, surrounding a large sapphire gem in the shape of a balloon. She reached for it, and a slight tingle went up her arm making her hesitate, drawing her hand back. The feeling seemed to reach to the tips of her hair making it puff out even more, a sense of happiness coursing through her, a laugh bubbling to her lips.

She swallowed and reached out again, taking the necklace into her hand. She turned the gem up to face her in her palm. It suddenly shone from deep within, lighting up her face a bit.

"Whoa." Rainbow said coming up behind her.

A noise from the bed made them all turn. The Pinkie in the bed scrunched up her face before opening her eyes, the same shine from the gem showing in them before fading rapidly away.

"Again, whoa." Rainbow said as they crowded around the bed.

This Pinkie's face was very pale and she looked exhausted. She gazed at each of their faces.

"Are you alright?" Fluttershy asked from her position hear the head of the bed. She took her hand.

"I-." Pinkie started, her voice small. She looked around again and then at her own hand, her eyes going wide. "Wha-?"

"I don't think I've ever seen Pinkie speechless before." Applejack joked.

Pinkie's eyes went wide as if she comprehended something. She suddenly shot up as if her strength had flooded back. "Oh my gosh!"

"What' is it?" Fluttershy asked, jumping back.

"How long have I been out?" Pinkie asked.

"About a day, maybe a little more."

Pinkie gasped. "Oh no! Discord! The portal! I hope the girls are all right! I need to get back! Now!" She threw her blanket off and suddenly clutched at her neck. "Wait, where's-?"

"Right here!" The other Pinkie said, holding out the necklace. "And did you say the portal?"

"Wait, are you from Twilight's dimension?" Rarity asked.

"Oh, right. Twilight came through the portal last year, right?" Pinkie 2 took the necklace, and fastened it around her neck. "Yeah. I came through the portal."

"So, what-what happened?" Fluttershy asked. "You're hurt pretty bad."

"It was Discord. He went evil again, and was messing around in the Crystal Empire. We were sent to talk to him, and if that didn't work, to defeat him." As Pinkie 2 talked, she grabbed her clothes and got dressed, adjusting herself. "We chased him to Cadence's castle, and cornered him in the portal room. He wouldn't listen to us, and when we tried to stop him he trapped Rainbow Dash and Applejack. Long story short, all the girls except me and Twilight got trapped in a spiderweb. We couldn't use our elements and Discord ended up throwing me through the portal. I hit the side though and that's how I got knocked out. At least, that's my guess. Now, I need to get back! I have to make sure everypony is okay, so where is the portal on this side?"

Stunned, noone answered at first. Then Applejack said. "Come on."

She led the way from the hospital room and to the lobby before they were stopped by a nurse. "Oh, you're awake. But you really shouldn't leave just yet. We're not sure of your condition and I'm sure the doctors have more tests."

Pinkie 2, trying to stifle her impatience, smiled. "I'm sorry, but I really need to go."

"There's no way I can allow you to check out of the hospital." The nurse insisted. "Now let me help you back to your room."

Pinkie 2 shook her off, her smile replaced by a determined look. "Whether you want me to or not doesn't matter. I'm leaving now. I have business I need to attend to." And she walked away, once again stunning the other girls who followed after.

Applejack took the lead once they exited the hospital and led the way back to the school.

"So, if you're from where Twilight is...does that mean you're a pony too?" Rarity asked.

"Yep!" Pinkie 2 said, happier now to be outside. "And what are you guys?"

"Uh, humans." Rarity said, confused.

"Ooh. There aren't any humans where I come from."

"When you were explaining how you got here, you talked about me and Rainbow." Applejack started. "So, does that mean that everyone here has a duplicate in your world?"

Pinkie 2 looked at the Pinkie from this world. "I guess so. All of your other selves are there. I guess it's a lot like this dimension. We're all friends there too. And you're Sunset Shimmer, right?"

Sunset met Pinkie's gaze. "Y-yes."

"Hi! Nice to meet you. It's a much better meeting then last time, especially since I saw you for less then a minute and you were running away with Twilight's crown." She continued before Sunset could say anything. "But Twilight told me everything that happened. So, I guess it's nice to meet you when you're not all evil." She giggled.

Sunset laughed uncertainly. "And it's nice to meet you as well. I never did get the chance to meet our world's Element of Laughter." They smiled at each other.

"Yeah, Sunset's told us a bit about you're world." Rainbow said. "It seems pretty awesome."

They reached the school and Applejack pointed to the statue. "There it is. That's the portal."

Pinkie 2 walked up to it, but looked back. "Thanks." She extended her one good arm out hesitantly ready to pass through, but was met with solid glass. "What!" She panicked and pushed against it, though it didn't budge. Finally, she stopped and leaned forward ot rest her forehead against it, wondering what to do. She was surprised by a hand resting on her shoulder. She turned to see Fluttershy's kind face.

"What could have made the portal close?" Fluttershy asked.

"I think," Rarity said slowly. "A better question would be what had opened it in the first place. It hasn't been anywhere near thirty moons yet."

"It must have been Discord!" Pinkie 2 realized. "He must have cast some spell on the portal to allow me through!"

"Okay, back up." Applejack said. "Who is this Discord?" She remembered the older man they had met the day before who had called himself by that name.

Pinkie 2 sighed. "In my world he is known as the Lord of Chaos."

Sunset took up her explanation. "He is a tall chimera who, centuries ago, was the immortal ruler of our land before Princess Celestia and Luna fought him using the elements of harmony. He was turned to stone, and they started their rule which is still going today."

Pinkie 2 started again. "But a few years ago, he broke free, and we fought him turning him back to stone. A year or so after that, Celestia wanted us to reform him so we released him from his prison and thanks to Fluttershy, he has been a great help to Equestria." She paused. "Or so I've heard. But, just a little while ago, it was reported that he stole some relic from the castle. We were ordered to follow him, and you know the rest."

"So, now that you're stuck. Is there some way you can contact your world?" Rarity asked.

"I-I don't know."

"Can the elements contact each other?" Sunset asked. "None of the books I read mentioned it, but it could be possible."

"I'm not sure; we've never tried anything like that before." Pinkie 2 clutched her element between her palms, unsure. "Here goes nothing." She closed her eyes, and the others became silent, watching her concentrate. She bit her bottom lip and then spoke. "Twilight, can you hear me?"

Everyone held their breath, waiting. Pinkie 2 loosened her palms from the stone when it started to glow. She opened her eyes, and watched it, concentrating on the warmth emanating from it. "Twilight? Twilight are you there?" She repeated, and this time the gem glowed slightly brighter and they heard Twilight's voice.

"Pinkie, is that you? Are you alright? Where are you?"

"Yeah it's me!" Pinkie laughed. "I'm alright. I'm right on the other side of the portal." She couldn't stop laughing, and as she did the gem again glowed brighter and suddenly projected a kind of holographic screen in front of her showing the inside of the castle in the Crystal Empire and Twilight. "Twilight! How did that happen?"

Twilight beamed back at her. "I'm not sure, but I think your element responded to your laughter. Wait, Pinkie, I thought you said you were fine!" Twilight spotted the cast on Pinkie's arm.

"I am. I swear. I had help from our friends in this dimension. Where is everypony over there?"

"Discord disappeared, so while the other princesses try to relocate him, we were all trying to find out how to open the portal again."

"There's gotta be some way. Discord did it."

"Well, so far no luck."

"Twilight?" Applejack said, coming over to stand by Pinkie. "Is that really you?"

* * *

So this one was based off of a really cool daydream I had about MLP and Equestria girls where Discord went evil and stole some ancient artifact, drawing the Mane 6 out to the Crystal Empire. He kicks all their butts and somehow, using his magic, activates the portal. He figures out that he only has to get rid of one of the Mane 6 in order for them not to be able to turn him to stone, and ends up sending Pinkie through. She hit her head on the way through while basically being blasted by his magic and ended up unconscious on the other side. Canterlot High's Discord was waiting there and for some reason pushes the Pinkie Pie of the other world through. Discord of Equestria destroys the mirror and the two Pinkie's are switched, unable to get back. Later on there was a scene where Canterlot High's Discord had Equestria's Pinkie while she was being blasted with dark magic because her element was corrupted or something (that was my interpretation of what Sunset was referring to in the first movie when she says those things about taking an Element of Harmony into an alternate world) Lot of drama, lot of adventure.

This snippet here is NOT my daydream obviously from my brief description above, but it was loosely based off of it. (Actually I do have in a notebook somewhere where I was writing out my daydream. It was pretty cool)

This failed attempt was too cheesy for me and not executed right. Plus it got confusing with the two pinkie's sometimes and I got frustrated. (Also the characters are as stiff as they are in the first Equestria girls movie if not much worse) I might try again at some point with this particular daydream, but until then, enjoy the fail.

P.S. There was another version of that daydream I had where the Canterlot high Mane 5 came to Equestria and Discord teamed up with Chrysalis. There was even more adventure and there are multiple versions involving Pinkie. In one she nearly dies, saved by Twilight and her friends. Another where she does die. And another where she dies and the Canterlot High Pinkie nearly dies too. It's actually a way better story than the one I put here so I'm not going to explain the whole thing.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed and got a laugh out of it!


	3. Wonderbolt Baker

Pinkie Pie ran about Sugarcube Corner, busy as a bee. Both of the cakes were on deliveries, and she was in charge of the bakery. There were plenty of goodies to be baked, and orders to be taken and filled. She was in the kitchen, pulling a tray of cupcakes from the oven when the bell above the door chimed. She heard silence descend over the bakery.

"What the heck?" She asked herself, around the pot holder in her mouth. She set the tray carefully down, and headed for the swinging door that led into the main room.

When she entered everypony was where she had left them, but they were all in shock, staring at the pair of ponies who had just entered. Standing at the counter was none other then Spitfire and Soarin from the Wonderbolts! Too bad Dashie wasn't there.

Pinkie ignored the stares and headed for the counter. Whispers broke out. At least they weren't rushing the two famous ponies who were currently checking out the baked goods in the glass case.

"Hi! Can I help you?" Pinkie cheerfully greeted them.

"Hi." Spitfire spoke first, her tone surprisingly casual. "We're in Ponyville for some business, and have heard great things about Sugarcube Corner. Soarin here insisted on coming."

Soarin grinned. "I kind of have a pastry addiction."

"Kind of." Spitfire rolled her eyes.

Pinkie giggled. "Well, welcome to Ponyville! What can I get you?"

They both went back to staring into the glass case. "What would you recommend?" Spitfire asked.

"I have a bit of a pastry addiction myself, so I would recommend everything. But our bestsellers at the moment are our Triple Layer Spring Berry cake and Powdered Confetti doughnuts!" Pinkie gestured to a small triangled slice of darker blue and purple icinged cake with multiple berries and rainbowfied doughnuts covered with a thin layer of powdered sugar.

"Those look amazing!" Soarin said. "Can I have one of each and add in an apple pie."

"You're going to get fat if you keep eating like this." Spitfire added. "I'll take a piece of the cake too."

Pinkie nodded and bent to get out their orders. "You'll have to wait for the pie though. I don't have any made, but lucky for you there's one in the oven right now!"

"Thanks!" Soarin replied, and the two took their orders and headed for a small table in the corner.

Pinkie tucked their bits into the register and went back into the kitchen to check on the pie. It was almost done, so she decided to start on the cupcakes she had pulled out earlier. Pulling them out of the pan one by one, she set them on the counter, careful not to crush any of them. She grabbed the tube with rasberry filling, and started to work while the cupcakes were still nice and warm.

After a while, the timer went off, and she pulled the pie from the oven. A bit more work on the cupcakes, and the pie was cooled enough to take to the blue Wonderbolt.

Heading again to the front, she noticed that it had become noisier again. There were now plenty of ponies gathered around the two in the corner, crowding their table. They all seemed to want autographs. Pinkie pushed through, making sure to keep the pie safe.

"Hi again. I got your pie. I'm so sorry about the crowd. Do you want me to clear them?"

"Can you, please?" Spitfire asked. "It can be a bit daunting, eating with an audience."

"Sure thing!" Pinkie turned to the crowd, back up against the table. "Everypony!" She yelled, the crowd went silent and stopped pushing stunned by the serious tone that the pink party pony had taken. "Either go back to your table or get out. And those who stay have to buy something! No loitering!" Everypony started to file away, a few hesitated an dlooked back over their shoulders, but kept going when they caught the look on Pinkie's face.. "Thank you!" Pinkie called after them. Most of them headed out the door, but a few headed for the counter for an excuse of staying. Pinkie turned back to the Wonderbolts. "There we go! If you want, I can put up a rope around your table just in case."

"No thanks. That would just draw more attention, but thanks so much for that." Spitfire said.

"Yeah, we owe you one." Soarin said, reaching for his food.

"No problem." Pinkie again headed for the counter, and quickly served all the ponies standing there. As the last one paid and went to their table, the two Pegasi came up to her.

"That was great, but we're going to head out." Spitfire said. "You're a great baker. Maybe we'll call you up soon for a catering gig if you're into it."

Pinkie lit up, partly stunned. "That would be awesome! "She paused. "But the bakery really isn't mine. It's owned by the Cakes. They're just out right now."

"Yes, but you were the one who baked what we ate right?" Soarin pointed out.

"Well, yes." Pinkie conceded.

"There you go!" Spitfire said, as if that finalized it. She handed Pinkie a card. "There's our info. If we need you, we'll contact you." And they headed out the door.

Pinkie stood there for a while, stunned. They thought she was a great baker, and wanted her to cater for them! OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!

There were plenty of big orders over the next few weeks, and Pinkie was left in charge more and more often as the Cakes got busier with the growing twins. She got extremely busy, and had to cut down on the time she spent with her friends. She really enjoyed baking, and started to have thoughts of her own bakery flit through her mind. Someday maybe, but for now the Cakes needed her. Still though, the thoughts pestered her.

Finally, she got a day off. She had plans to meet all of her friends at the cafe by the square. She ended up running a bit late however when the Cakes asked her to make one more quick delivery for them in town. It only took a half an hour or so and she was glad to help, but she still ended up being fifteen minutes late.

All of her friends were already there when she ran up. "Sorry I'm late." She said cheerily, if slightly out of breath.

"Pinkie." Rarity said, patting the seat next to her. "We thought you weren't coming after all."

"I just had to help the Cakes with something really quickly that's all."

"You've been helping the Cakes a lot more lately." Twilight observed. "We've barely seen you."

"I'm happy to help them. Besides, I've really improved my baking!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"I'm still glad you managed to get today off." Rainbow Dash said, bumping into her playfully.

Pinkie grinned. "Me too! I've missed you guys! So, what have I missed?"

"The new bunnies have been born." Fluttershy supplied eagerlly. "They're so cute! And Applejack helped me count them too. It went much better then last year." She added thinking of last year's census disaster.

Applejack blushed. "It helps that I have Big Mac for the harvest this year."

"Ooh! Ooh! I came up with a new trick! I so have to show you later!" Rainbow said, flapping the tips of her wings in excitement.

"So many things to catch up on!" Pinkie squealed in excitement. "I can't wait! And can I come over sometime to see the new bunnies, Fluttershy?"

"I would love that."

Just then, Ditzy Hooves flew up, almost knocking into the table. "Pinkie, I have a letter for you!"

"Ooh! Thanks Ditzy!" Pinkie took the letter. "Wonder who it's from."

Rainbow gasped. "That's the Wonderbolts emblem!"

"Why would Pinkie be getting a letter from the Wonderbolts?" Twilight asked.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! I can't believe they actually decided to! I didn't think they liked my baking that much!" Pinkie freaked out, jumping into the air, flailing.

"Huh?" The rest of the mane six questioned.

"When did you get to meet the Wonderbolts?" Rainbow asked.

"They were in town a while ago, and came into Sugarcube Corner while I was running it." Pinkie explained. She opened the letter, and started reading aloud.

Dear Pinkie Pie,

We are planning a benefit to raise money for the flight school in Cloudsdale in a few weeks.

As promised, we considered your baking, and think that it's perfect for the benefit. We will be coming by to speak with you about what will be served on the 3rd at 3 PM. I hope that's fine with you. If this works out, you may become the Wonderbolts go-to pastry chef! You seem like a really great pony, and I look forward to seeing you again. If you need to contact me, you have my card.

Spitfire

Pinkie finished reading, and looked up. All of her friends jaws were dropped.

Rainbow Dash was the first to rid herself of the shock. "Wait a second! So, the Wonderbolts came by and you didn't tell me!"

"We haven't really seen each other since then."

"Rainbow, that's rude!" Rarity bumped the pegasus's shoulder. "This is great news, Pinkie! I'm so happy for you!"

"Yes, this is wonderful!" Fluttershy added.

"Alright." Rainbow allowed. "It is pretty cool."

Pinkie leaped over and hugged her. "I'm so excited, but the 3rd is in just a few days! And this is going to be so much baking! I'm going to have to talk to the Cakes about it!"

Pinkie worked nonstop the next few days, trying to figure out what would work at the benefit. The Cakes, of course, helped, and were exhilirated for her. They were happy to offer advice on what would be best as well as small tweeks to things that would make them even better. But, ultimately they left everything up to her. Finally, the day arrived. Pinkie had been given the day off to prepare. It seemed a million years before the clock in the square chimed three.

A few minutes later there was the bell over the door. Spitfire, Soarin, and two ponies Pinkie didn't know walked inside.

"Pinkie!" Spitfire greeted her as if they had known each other for years. "This is our manager, Wing Whisper." She motioned to a purple stallion with a paler mane. "And our event planner, Sunbeam." A yellow mare with a cream and orange mane smiled in greeting.

"Hi." Pinkie greeted, a bit nervous. She shook each of their hooves in turn. She then led them to a seperate room, that was a bit more private.

"Nice to meet you." Sunbeam said. "So, I hear you bake wonderfully. We have actually been looking for a new pastry chef for our functions, since our last one quit."

"Why did they quit?" Pinkie asked.

"Wanted to start their own bakery." Sunbeam filled her in briefly. "Now, I would like to taste test a bit first."

"OK." Pinkie started for the kitchen. Sunbeam seemed like a very efficient mare. Pinkie's stomach gave a flutter. She hoped they liked what she'd made. She had spent the morning baking cupcakes and doughnuts and cakes and rolls and cookies and all kinds of fancier things they didn't typically make in the bakery, and she hoped they liked them. Slowly she brought them all in, and finally sat back down and waited for the taste test to start.

"It definitely looks delicious." Wing Whisper commented.

Pinkie bit her lip as over the next half hour, she watched the four ponies nibble and taste and, in Soarin's case, gobble her pastries. As they did, they commented about it, and to Pinkie it seemed to be mostly positive.

Sunbeam set down the cookie she had been nibbling, and used a napkin to wiped her mouth. "I think we're all in agreement." She looked to the others who all nodded, before turning back to Pinkie. "You're hired!"

Pinkie let out a squeal and bounced up and down.

The pegasi laughed, and Wing Whisper spoke. "The benefit is going to be on the 24th in Cloudsdale."

Sunbeam broke in. "You will be picked up that morning in a hot air balloon along with your things. A unicorn will be there waiting for you to cast a spell to allow you to walk on the clouds. You can make your goods as you wish, and there will be a kitchen provided for you at the hall where the benefit will be held. You will be provided with helpers for what you need. You will bring no pony with you, unless you have a partner. Understood?"

"Yesindeedilly!" Pinkie said.

"Good. Now about the desserts for the benefit. This will be an elegent affair, so no finger food prefferably. There cakes are nice." Sunbeam gestured to the Triple Layer Spring Berry cake. "It's really cute, while still being refined, and it fits the theme rather well."

They continued to discuss the menu, and when it was finally settled upon, Wing Whisper said. "One more thing. It all starts with a Wonderbolts derby. It will last an hour, and during this time you may join us. The chef for the night will be there as well. Then comes dinner, but after is what I like to call the social hour. Everypony will move to a new hall that will be similar to the Grand Galloping Gala, except not as stuffy I'll say. You may join us for that as well."

"Really?" Pinkie grinned.

"Yes. We don't like to treat our top preparers like servents. The chef and pastry chef always join us. It is a tradition. However, you will need the proper attire."

"Alright. Can do!"

The next day, Pinkie headed over to the Carouselle Boutique where she found Rainbow Dash being fitted, rather impatiently, for a dress.

"Hey girls!" Pinkie called.

"Oh Pinkie! How did it go with the Wonderbolts?" Rarity asked, sticking another pen into the dress.

"It was so amazing! It turns out that there last pastry chef quit, so if I do good on this benefit I'll be in. Also, I got to meet Sunbeam and Wing Whisper!"

"You got to meet Wing Whisper!" Rainbow yelled.

"Yeah, he was really cool! Spitfire and Soarin came again too! I'm actually here about the benefit."

"What about it?" Rarity asked, intrigued.

"Apparently, it's a tradtion that the two chefs join the important ponies for the derby before and the dance after, so I need 'proper attire'." On the last two words, Pinkie attempted Wing Whisper's accent, then giggled.

This time it was Rarity's turn to freak out. "You get to join the elite for super high up events?! Pinkie, that's fantastic! I'll design you the best that I can!"

"Thanks Rarity, I'm not really sure what you wear to the relay. I have to go though. I'm supposed to help the Cakes again today."

After she left, Rarity and Rainbow looked at each other. Rainbow spoke first. "You're totally jealous." She smirked.

"As are you." Rarity spoke calmly back, sticking another pen into the fabric.

The month seemed to fly by, and it was finally the day of the benefit. Pinkie had spent the night before preparing her ingredients, and now was headed for the pick up spot, her friends helping her with her things.

"This is so exciting." Fluttershy gushed.

"I know!" Pinkie couldn't stop bouncing. The balloon came into view, a pegasi and a unicorn waiting beside it. "There it is!" She squealed.

Her stuff was loaded, and the unicorn cast her spell. Finally it was time to ascend.

"See you tomorrow, Pinkie." Applejack said.

"Tell me all about it!" Rarity and Rainbow Dash said in unison.

"Sure thing!" Pinkie called down. "Byyyyeeeee!"

The trip to Cloudsdale was fairly short, and the city of clouds looked amazing as they ascended upon it. Pinkie had only been there once before, and it gave her a thrill when she jumped out of the balloon to land softly on a cloud.

She was shown to the hall and the kitchen, introduced to her _staff_ as well as the other chef, and got right to work.

After a few hours, a pony came and told them it was time for the derby. Her and Crisp Palette, the regular chef, went to their seperate rooms and changed into slightly more refined clothes. Rarity had designed her a bright blue yet simple dress with a pale collar. It was really comfortable and flaired a bit around her hips. She followed Crisp, dressed in a trim yet casual suit jacket to the waiting pony, who led them to the derby and up into the box seats. Pinkie didn't know any of the ponies there, not that it mattered. She greeted them just the same, and they complimented her dress. They seemed to like her enthusiasm as well when Fleetfoot won the first race. They said she was charming and had spunk.

Pinkie spotted Crisp hanging out in the corner, quietly watching the races. She snuck over to him and poked his side with her hoof.

"Why are you hiding over here? Join the fun?" She offered.

Crisp scowled. "Why? I'm just the chef."

Pinkie thought for a moment. "So am I."

"But you don't understand. It's so insulting for them to ask us to go to these when we have so much work to do. As well as making us stand with these ponies who are too rich for their own good's, engaging in small talk! They only look down on us!"

"Hm." Pinkie didn't know how to respond. The richer ponies seemed alright to her. She looked around at them. "I don't see them treating you any worse."

"You haven't been here long enough to see, but it'll be worse for you once you help out with a Canterlot event. At least the pegasi don't look down at earth ponies like unicorns do."

Pinkie looked at Crisp again, studying him. He was an earth pony as well, but seemed a much more serious type with easily hurt pride that shone in his eyes. She would have to show him how fun it could be even if they were looked down on at certain events.

Just then, the second race was called and Pinkie went to the front to watch again as Crisp took a small sandwich from the buffet table, turning his back on the others. The derby excited Pinkie, and she cheered enthusiastically at each race. It didn't seem long at all before the final race ended and they were headed back to the kitchen to finish their preperations. Pinkie dashed about, at her best, aware of the ticking clock. She gave instructions to her helpers, and before long, the doors were flung open and dinner was called to be served.

Waiters came and took out the first course. Crisp ran about bellowing orders to his staff to finish preparing the second course. And so it went through all three courses, and just as Pinkie was placing the last of the berries on the cakes, dessert was called and they were taken away. Pinkie wiped her brow, satisfied and excited.

"Dinner is almost over." Crisp said, coming to stand beside her. "Now we have to go and prepare for the more social part of the evening."

"But what about all the mess?" Pinkie asked, looking about at the catastrophic kitchen.

"The staff will clean everything up."

Pinkie went to a room which had been prepared for her and took a quick shower, washing the frosting and berry juice from her coat and mane. The dress that Rarity had designed her for this was much more elegent then the one made for the derby. This one was a paler blue with a ruffled trim. It draped about her shoulders, and Rarity had given her golden earrings to wear. It had a nice effect on Pinkie, and exaggerated the brightness of her hair which she fixed up and away from her ears with key parts hanging down.

On her way back down, she ran into Crisp again, though she suspected that he had been waiting for her as to not have to enter alone. He was wearing a dark tailored suit that fitted him perfectly.

Pinkie, buzzing with excitement, giggled. "Ready?"

"I suppose." He sighed, and she guessed that he wasn't looking forward to this. "You look nice." He added, glancing at her.

"Thanks." Pinkie blushed, and he opened the door. The room they entered was large, the clouds formed into tall columns while the floor was formed smooth, losing all the characterized fluffiness of most of the buildings in Cloudsdale so that it almost looked like marble. There were tall windows, laced across with the thinnest pieces of clouds in an intricate pattern, and the room was filled with early moonlight as well as many pegasi who were scattered about talking and as with the occasional couple dancing to the classic yet lively music of the band.

Crisp stared at her, amused, as her smile widened. His mouth opened, about to invite her to dance, when he was interrupted.

"Pinkie! I'm glad you could make it." Soarin said, walking up with Spitfire by his side. "Those desserts were awesome!"

"Yeah, I heard a lot of compliments from our guests." Spitfire added.

"Thanks!" Pinkie practically squealed. "This place looks just amazing!" She sang the last word.

The two Wonderbolts laughed. "You know, I really like you Pinkie Pie." Spitfire said. "Not many ponies get really excited about anything. Anyway, gotta mingle." She smiled an apologetic good-bye and approached a small group of mares not far away. Soarin followed and grinned, flirtingly with the mares.

"For being famous, those two are really laid back." Crisp commented.

Pinkie agreed. She really liked them, and could see why Rainbow looked up to Spitfire as her role model. Then, a few other ponies, both stallion and mare came over. They had recognized Pinkie from the derby, and complimented her on what she served. As they talked, Crisp edged away and finally left tht group, almost unnoticed. Pinkie followed him with her eyes as he joined a smaller group of two other stallions who greeted Crisp warmly.

Satisfied, she continued her conversation and entertained herself as the night went on. She ended up talking to just about every pony there, and was asked to dance by a few stallions and even one mare. The night almost seemed perfect, and Pinkie was disappointed when it was finally over.

The moon was just past its peak, and the pegasi filed out to where chariots awaited them while Spitfire, Soarin, and Fleetfoot stood by the door sending them on their ways. Pinkie joined back up with Crisp and headed for their hotel, thanking the Wonderbolts on their way out. An escort met them by the stairs and led them through the streets to a large building a few blocks away. He left them at the door, telling them that their things had already been brought up. The receptionist said their rooms were on the third floor. Heading up, Crisp told her how this was one of the few hotels that offered stairs to the nonflying visitors of Cloudsdale.

Seperating into their rooms, Pinkie stripped off her dress, and fell into bed, her hair only half down. The clouds welcomed her, enveloping her body, and she was asleep within moments, her mind entering bliss.

She woke late the next morning and laughed when she saw herself in the mirror. Her hair was a rat's nest, and she could just see Rarity fainting at the sight of it. The small amount of makeup she had applied the night before had been smudged, and one darker streak cut across her cheek which joined with a small line of dried drool from her deep sleep. Luckily, she had remembered to take her earrings out.

With her hair brushed back into it's normal mess and her face washed, Pinkie went down the lobby. It was mostly empty, and she spotted Crisp talking with a shorter green stalliong by the door. They turned when she approached, and the unknown stallion spoke. "We have retrieved your things from the banquet hall, and at your word will do the same for your room here." Pinkie nodded and he turned to another stallion and issued orders. The other flew away, and the shorter stallion turned back to her. "We will be ready to leave for Ponyville in a few minutes." And then he flew off after the other stallion, leaving her and Crisp alone.

"You're from Ponyville?" He asked, curious.

"Yep. And you?"

"Phillydelphia."

"I've never been there, what's it like?"

"A bit like Manehattan, but not as busy and older. What about Ponyville?"

"Ponyville is small, but the best ponies live there!" Pinkie stated. " Like Mayor Mare! And Cheerilee, the school teacher! And Bonbon and Lyra who go to the park together almost every day! And Cranky Doodle who lives on the edge of town with Matilda! And the Cutie Mark Crusadors who are always riding around town in their wagon on an adventure! And Granny Smith who tells the best stories and makes the best apple pies! And Zecora the zebra who lives in the Everfree Forest and knows everything about herbs and other plants! And then there's my best friends! Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, and Fluttershy!" Pinkie's face lit up as she talked, and Crisp listened with a smile on his face, amazed that she was friends with so many ponies.

Then the first stallion came back, and Pinkie quieted as they made their way to the balloons. All of their things were loaded and ready to go.

"See you around!" Pinkie asked, curiously.

Crisp nodded and climbed into his balloon. "It was nice to meet you Pinkie."

Pinkie waved enthusiastically as the balloon lifted off the cloud, then climbed into her own and she was headed back to Ponyville, a pegasus stallion flying alongside.

Her friends were waiting for her when she arrived, and Pinkie hopped from the balloon, catching Rainbow in a flying hug. "Girls!" She greeted, excited to be home. The pegusus stallion had begun unloading her things and now stood by waiting to carry them to her home. "You can just leave them there." Pinkie said. "We can get them the rest of the way." The stallion looked unsure, but finally nodded and turned back to the balloon. "So girls, what have I missed?" Pinkie asked, moving to pick up a bag. The others quickly scurried forward to help.

"Nothing has really happened since you left _yesterday_." Rainbow put emphasis on the last word, smirking at her friends eagerness.

"Really, nothing at all?" Pinkie asked.

"It was just a normal day." Twilight confirmed.

"But now _you _must tell us of your escapades in Cloudsdale, Darling." Rarity trotted up next to Pinkie Pie as they made their way to Sugarcube Corner, levitating a bag beside her. "How was the derby? Did you meet anypony important? And the benefit? Did you talk to the Wonderbolts?" She gasped. "Did you dance?"

Pinkie answered immediately. "It was super fun! Yes and yes and yes."

Rarity rolled her eyes. "Come on Pinkie Pie! Elaborate. I want the details."

Pinkie thought about it as they climbed the stairs into her apartment. Bags were piled onto the floor, and the ponies gathered on and around the couch. "Okay. Well. I did talk to the sponsor of the derby while I was there. Sunny Weather was his name."

"I've read about him. He's a politician for Cloudsdale." Rarity said, a hoof on her chin. "He's the leading candidate if I remember correctly." She turned back to Pinkie, eyes glowing. "What did he say?"

"Not much. He was mostly just standing by the front of the box with his wife so the crowds could see him."

Rarity pouted. "That's no fun. Alright what else?"

"Well, I worked most of the benefit, but after dinner, the helpers cleaned everything up and we had to go and change so we could go out with everypony else."

"Who's this we?" Twilight asked.

"Oh! I'm talking about Crisp Palette, the regular chef for the Wonderbolts. He's really fun once you get past how serious he can be at first."

"Did you talk to the Wonderbolts?" Rainbow asked.

"Yep. After we went into the ballroom they said hi, but we didn't really talk long. They had to mingle." Pinkie went on to answer all of her friends questions about the previous evening, reliving them for herself one last time before she had to get back to her 'normal' life. "It was so much fun, but sooo busy too!"

"Well." Fluttershy started. "You don't have to go back to work until tomorrow, right?" Pinkie nodded. "How about we have a nice relaxing picnic today?"

"Oh, Fluttershy that sounds great!"

* * *

**This is a story that started as an idea for a ship between Pinkie and Soarin but then I accidentally added in the chef and things went from there. Also, I was continually working on this story up until about two months ago and I doubt I ever would have published this so instead I will give it too you as a bit of an I'm sorry for not posting anything for forever!**

**Oh and this one's really long and I got to come up with new names and characters and stuff! It was fun!**

**I think my plan for this one was to have a kinda love triangle between Pinkie, Soarin, and my OC the grumpy Crisp Palette, chef for the Wonderbolts. I didn't have any idea who Pinkie was going to end up with.**

**Someday I might go back and rewrite this and post it as an official fanfic since I like cheesy romance stories, so keep yours eyes out for it!**

**And one more thing, I have one more story like this that really is a shipping story between Soarin and Pinkie and I'm not sure what I'm doing with it yet.**


End file.
